Oracle Files: Cassandra Sandsmark 1
Characters * Cassandra Sandsmark * Tim Drake * Oracle Location * Brentwood Academy, Gotham City, NJ * July 19th 2013, 1127 EST VOX Archive * Tim Drake: What makes you think I'm lying? * Cassandra Sandsmark: For one, you're the smartest guy I know... and possibly the worst liar as well. Two, you didn't deny it. You always deny you're lying ig you're telling the truth. If you don't deny, you lie. giggle * Tim Drake: Okay... chuckle You know me well. * Cassandra Sandsmark: So, how come you're not surprised to see me... here... at your school... on your birthday? * Tim Drake: Well... for one, I work for Batman. We don't get surprised. Two, I overheard you and my sister's phone call last week... Y'know, when you called her to get my class schedule and my locker number. So, it was easy to figure you were gonna surprise me on my birthday... But... hey, just because it's not a surprise doesn't- * Cassandra Sandsmark: Yes, a bit of the fun just died. You broke your one rule. You killed the mood. Mood murderer. Murderer. * Tim Drake: Okay... just don't. And also, we Bats aren't known for our fun loving ways. So what about your school? * Cassandra Sandsmark: scoff Its' freaking July, Tim... Normal kids don't voluntarily go to summer school to take more classes. * Tim Drake: Yeah, but with your grades- * Cassandra Sandsmark: Okay, so I'm playing hookie. So what?! Hey, Tim... I'm up here. And no, before you ask... it's a push-up. * Tim Drake: Uh... I wasn't looking at them, Cassie... and I wasn't going to ask, even if I was looking. * Cassandra Sandsmark: Uh-huh... And what were you looking at? * Tim Drake: I was just checking for an ankle monitor. What with all the rule breaking you've been up to lately. * Cassandra Sandsmark: Again, you're an awful liar... and a pervert, apparently, too. giggle So, birthday pervert, it's your day... * Tim Drake: Okay... Well, I was going to tell you later... but... I'm leaving, Cassie... and I think we need to... break up? * Cassandra Sandsmark: Wait, excuse me... Was that a question or did your voice just break? What's going on Tim? * Tim Drake: I'm sorry... but I can't tell you. I'm leaving Gotham and the reasons for why need to be my secret. * Cassandra Sandsmark: Well... okay... Fine... Whatever... Happy birthday, Tim... footsteps * Tim Drake: Cassie! Wait! Cassie? I'm sorry, I didn't want to- sigh Way to go, Tim... * Oracle: You did the right thing, Tim. I know that couldn't have been easy but it's for the best. None of your friends can know. * Tim Drake: Yeah... Maybe it's for the best... but right now, I feel the worst. Trivia and Notes * The reason Tim is leaving Gotham is because he is planning on infiltrating the League of Assassins, and only Batman and Oracle know about it. * Story takes places shortly after Oracle Files: Conner Kent 1. Links and References * Oracle Files: Cassandra Sandsmark (1/3) Category:Oracle Files Category:Cassandra Sandsmark/Appearances Category:Tim Drake/Appearances Category:Barbara Gordon/Appearances Category:Brentwood Academy/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances